A cool evening in Autumn
by StrydeVex
Summary: Percy and Annabeth watch the sunset as the summer comes to a close. Percabeth Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

 **Well, hello again everybody!**

 **I apologize for the lack of writing, but I've been busy starting University for the last few weeks, and I'm finally getting into a schedule, so hopefully I'll be able to write more regularly!**

 **Due to reading a few ideas on Tumblr, I decided to do a little writing challenge. What you're about to read will be an Autumn story that I'll write in 15 minutes, so hopefully you'll enjoy the resulting rambling and grammatical errors!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Percy**

The cool breeze across the lake seemed to carry everything from the surrounding landscape this time of year. The smell of the occasional rain, the strawberry fields, loose leaves that had escaped form the hold of the trees for the year, along with the feeling of change that was always present during Autumn. It was always cool, and the demigods who were still at Camp were all wearing sweaters, jeans, and tended to move around a lot slower to stay warm.

The days were getting shorter too, and the sun always seemed to set before you wanted it to.

Granted, along with these changes, everyone seemed to cheer up a little bit. Everyone was with their friends, siblings, various groups, and everyone seemed to enjoy it a bit more, since there wasn't much more time together before the next school year started.

Percy was no different from everyone else in this sense, but he wasn't with a group as often as he was before the Giant War had occurred. Now, it was usually a single person.

Percy pulled Annabeth a little closer to him after a particularly chilly breeze went past, and rested his chin on top of her head. Annabeth shifted a little, but her breathing stayed slow and steady as she napped in his arms beside the beach. Perhaps as a result from everything demigods went through, she was a very light sleeper, so it was a miracle that Percy managed to avoid moving enough to wake her.

Percy couldn't help looking around the camp to see the Campers everywhere. They were much quieter than normal in the evenings lately, but it was nice to see how much the landscape had healed in the recent years. Everything looked back to normal, despite the scars in the land that had happened before.

A slight sigh come from Annabeth, and a moment later she moved a bit, stretching as much as Percy's arms would allow. She looked up at him, eyes still half-closed from her time asleep.

"Morning, Seaweed Brain."

"Afternoon, actually, Wise Girl." He responded, lightly touching his lips to her forehead.

She snuggled up closer to him, tucking her head up next to his neck.

"Was I asleep for very long?"

Percy glanced over to the sun for a moment before responding, "Maybe forty-five minutes."

All he heard in response has a quiet 'mm' sound as she quietly stayed next to her personal heat source.

The breeze slowly got cooler as the sun dipped down towards the horizon until it was at the tree line, nearly out of sight.

"You're going to miss the sunset if you don't sit up Wise Girl."

"There'll be more." She responded, staying next to him.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and each of them will be great, but this one is happening now, so come on. My hands are still cold, I wouldn't want to have to be mean."

After a moment, Annabeth groaned and sat up, orienting herself so she was facing away from Percy, leaning back against his chest.

The sun painted the sky a bright orange, slowly transitioning to red and purple as the sun slowly fell out of sight until it was gone. The sky and camp both darkened, but it was still light enough to see.

Annabeth cuddled closer the Percy, pulling his arms tighter around her stomach as the warmth of the day faded.

After a few more minutes, Annabeth turned her head to look back at Percy.

"Shouldn't we go back to the cabins? It's getting dark and cold."

Percy looked out at the horizon for a few seconds before looking back down at her.

"It's up to you."

Then he kissed her softly, and only for a few seconds, before he waited for her answer.

"We can stay a little longer."

Then she cuddled up against him again, lying there until she fell asleep in his arms.

 **Well, I lied about the 15 minutes. I got writing, and couldn't find an apt spot to stop, so I just kept going until it turned into this. Sappy and stupid, but hopefully you enjoyed it, because it was nice to write something like this.**

 **Let me know what you thought, and I'll see all of you again soon!**


End file.
